A computer-based, portable system for gathering responses and response times in cognitive tasks is being developed to facilitate study of attentional, perceptual, motivational, and thinking processes involved in performances of the kind that characterize expression of human intelligence in adulthood. Specific processes to be explored in relation to age differences in adulthood include organizational strategies, leveling and sharpening, generalizing and focusing, dividing attention, channel capacity, distractability, spontaneous awareness and inference generation. Auditory discriminition, echoic store duration, and some features of speech perception also will be investigated. Multivariate methods of data analysis are to be used to describe manifest relationships and test models based on theory. The major objective is to provide an improved conception of how human intelligence functions and changes in adulthood.